Mr. Chilli
Mr. Chilli is a lawyer who appeared in the game of the same name. And also appeared in the Original, in a different, but recognizable appearance. Appearance Chilli is a quite tall, slightly tanned skin, half-clean shaven man, but a small goatee. With dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a grey shirt with a noticeable read tie. He also, wears black shoes and black trousers. Personality Chilli is very impatient, he reluctantly proves his point, and speaks in a dramatic matter, he is sarcastic in cases that he calls "obvious and easy". Although, he seems confident, and is smart enough to be a lawyer, he is always slightly confused. He will always offer the 'fun' way out of things. He is very laid-back and slightly uncaring on some trails, but some argue this is a trick he uses, but he denies these claims. When he is not in a trial, he seems very idiotic, and is very honest to people. In which, many are surprised, into which how and why he became a lawyer. He is disliked by many (paticularly the jury) who do not know him well enough. He is also slightly full of himself and unaware of others presence sometimes, as he is prone to ignore. He often speaks in second person. Appearances Mr. Chilli Bearded Smiley & Mr. Chilli: The Fate of Annoyance Fusion Fighters Chilli is known at the WTF character in the game, and was revealed to be a summoner for most of the games development, but due to popular demand, Chilli was given the last playable berth. He was also one of the three characters you could start the story with in Stelios Scramble. Relationships Bearded Smiley In Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Game, Bearded is on his way to see Bearded Ninja, when he notices Chilli with a pile of flyers in which he is carrying, he sneaks up behind him and scares him, dropping all of the flyers, Chilli turns around and shouts at him, Bearded then teases him for being angry, Bearded then asks if he can take one as Chilli picks them up, Chilli agrees, if he leaves. Bearded agrees and he takes a leaflet from the bottom of the pile, in which Chilli drops them again, Bearded then runs off singing. Emily Davies Chilli is very close to Emily and always flirts with her. Although, normally she isn't interested. And thinks of him as a bit of a jerk. He seems to have a unhealthy obsession with her, and would always let her win a case against him. Lance Darville The Judge Quotes Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of Mr. Chilli. MrChilli.png|''Mr. Chilli (Game)'' Mr.Chilli.png|''Bearded Smiley & Mr. Chilli: The Fate of Annoyance'' ChilliFDesperation.png|''Fantendo Desperation'' ChristmasChilli.png Trivia *In Nintendo vs. Fantendo, he is paired with Captain Falcon, who both share the forename Douglas. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Fanon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Mr. Chilli series Category:Video Game Stars Category:Based off real life people Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Womanizers Category:Original characters Category:Original characters Category:Original characters Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Annoyances Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Stelios7 Category:Humans Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar